Ghostbusters 3: El Día del Juicio (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tercera parte de esta historia. Embarcados en una carrera contra el reloj, los Cazafantasmas deberán bajar al mismo Infierno junto al mago Fausto para buscar un cristal maldito que puede ser su única esperanza. Sin embargo, el peligro acecha en aquella tenebrosa región, como pronto aprenderán los muchachos al arribar al sitio...


**GHOSTBUSTERS 3**

**El Día del Juicio**

**PARTE TRES**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Previamente****: **_Todo parecía perdido para los Cazafantasmas, pero entonces la llegada de Fausto –un poderoso y legendario mago– cambió las cosas. Con su ayuda, el cuarteto pudo escapar temporalmente de Satanás y sus demonios y comenzar a trazar un plan de acción: viajar al mismo Infierno tras la búsqueda de un cristal mágico capaz de robarle a su enemigo todos sus poderes… _

* * *

**1 **

**Nueva York. Manhattan. **

**1993\. **

Egon condujo a sus compañeros y a Fausto al sótano de la vieja estación de bomberos, un sitio espacioso y húmedo donde –entre varias cosas– destacaba la enorme Unidad de Contención, un aparato rojo lleno de luces e indicadores de todo tipo, el cual zumbaba alimentado por un generador eléctrico propio. Era allí, dentro de esa máquina, donde se hallaban prisioneros los fantasmas que el cuarteto capturaba. Fausto lo supo de inmediato y sin que nadie se lo dijera; gracias a sus poderes, podía sentir la turbulencia psíquica que producían en el éter todos los espíritus prisioneros.1

-Caballeros… les presento nuestros nuevos equipos protónicos – dijo Egon teatralmente, quitando una lona colocada sobre una mesa de trabajo. Al instante quedaron a la vista cuatro nuevas mochilas de protón, de diseño más rustico y menos convencional – Ray y yo veníamos trabajando en esto desde hacía rato… Todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de utilizarlos pero creo que servirán y mucho allá al sitio al que vamos.

-¿Ray y tú construyeron estoy nunca nos avisaron? – se quejó Peter, indignado – ¿Por qué no me enteré?

-Estos equipos protónicos apenas son prototipos, Pete – se excusó Ray – Fundamentalmente, no están aptos para uso diario… o no lo estaban, hasta ahora.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia con los tradicionales? – quiso saber Winston, observándolos más de cerca.

-El alcance de disparo, la potencia y el peligro del sobrevoltaje – Ray alzó el cañón del lanzaparticulas – Además, un tiro de esto en un ambiente cerrado… digamos que no es muy aconsejable.

-Genial. Y vamos a llevar eso con nosotros.

-Si tienes una idea mejor, Pete…

El aludido alzó las manos.

-Ninguna, Egon. Esta área es suya chicos. Solo asegúrense de que no terminemos como barbacoa achicharrada, nada más.

-Lo único lamentable del caso es que no tengamos tiempo para construir esto – Egon señaló unos complicados diagramas dibujados en un plano.

-Espera un segundo – Winston estudió los planos, asombrado - ¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Efectivamente.

-Oh, viejo. ¡Es impresionante!

-¿De qué se trata? – Peter se acercó, también a ver.

-Un vehículo – explicó Ray – Un nuevo ecto-movil de diseño propio. Ahora que el Ecto-1 ya no existe, este nos hubiera venido bien.

-Si me permiten, señores – intervino Fausto – creo que puedo ayudarles con eso…

Egon y Ray se miraron, confundidos.

-Me va a tener que disculpar, señor – dijo el primero – Pero no veo como…

-¿Tienen ustedes aquí los elementos para construir ese vehículo? – Fausto observó el sótano. Ray asintió y señaló a unas grandes cajas de madera repletas de planchas de acero y componentes electrónicos de todo tipo – Perfecto – el mago se quitó el sombrero, los guantes, su capa y la chaqueta negra de su frac, quedándose con su camisa blanca al descubierto. Se arremangó, se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – murmuró Winston.

-Chicos… creo que este hombre no está bien.

-¡Peter! – Ray le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué? Yo solo decía…

Un hecho insólito interrumpió la charla. Ante los ojos de todos, Fausto comenzó a levitar. Lo hizo envuelto en un aura verde fosforescente.

Un segundo después, las piezas que se necesitaban para construir al nuevo ecto-movil surgieron de sus cajas y, animadas por una energía sobrenatural, empezaron a montarse y soldarse solas, siguiendo fielmente el diagrama dibujado en el plano.

-¡Asombroso! – exclamó Winston.

-Madre mía… ¿Hay algo que este tipo no pueda hacer? – preguntó Peter, irónico.

-La cuestión es: _¿Cómo lo hace?_

-Eso, ahora mismo, no importa – Egon tomó el toro por las astas – Tenemos que prepararnos. Algo me dice que la ventana de oportunidad que tenemos no va a permanecer abierta por mucho tiempo… Hay que ponerse en movimiento ya.

* * *

**2 **

Egon tenía razón. El tiempo se les agotaba a los Cazafantasmas. Los primeros demonios de la horda satánica llegaron a las puertas del cuartel general e intentaron franquear la entrada violentamente. Por suerte, el hechizo de Fausto los repelió, no dejándolos pasar… algo que no evitó que siguieran intentándolo una y otra y otra vez, chocando siempre con la barrera mágica.

Una nerviosa Janine bajó al sótano para contar lo que estaba sucediendo. Los Cazafantasmas ya estaban listos para el descenso a los infiernos y Fausto terminaba de montar el nuevo ecto-movil gracias a sus poderes telekineticos…

-Muchachos, las cosas se están poniendo más feas allá afuera – la secretaria pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada – Están intentando entrar a toda costa y no son una legión de fans, precisamente.

-Es señal de que debemos partir cuanto antes – un exhausto Fausto se reponía del trabajo hecho. El nuevo ecto-movil ocupaba el centro de la escena, totalmente construido. Parecía un pequeño tanque achaparrado, una suerte de acorazado con ruedas, antenas y torretas – La barrera no será eterna, mucho me temo. Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto más chances tendremos de volver con nuestro objetivo cumplido – explicó, mientras volvía a vestirse con su traje.

-Estamos listos – Ray y los otros se ajustaron sus nuevos equipos protónicos a la espalda. Peter aprovechó la ocasión para –cómo no- expresar su descontento.

-¡Esto pesa una tonelada! – dijo – Egon, ¿no podían haberlos fabricado más ligeros? Esto me va a causar problemas de columna.

-Tranquilo, Pete. Si esto sale bien y salvamos al mundo, te pago un quiropráctico – bromeó Ray.

-Muy gracioso… muy gracioso…

-Egon… - Janine lo miró, desesperada – Si ustedes se van… ¿Qué voy a hacer si esas cosas entran?

-Es cierto – Winston miró a la chica, preocupado – ¿No deberíamos llevarla con nosotros?

-Vamos a un sitio extremadamente peligroso – aclaró Fausto – Le recomiendo que permanezca aquí hasta nuestro retorno, Srta. Melnitz.

-Pero… ¿Y si ellos entran, qué?

-No va a quedarse usted desprotegida – Fausto sacó un medallón de su galera. Se lo colocó a Janine alrededor del cuello – Esto la volverá invisible a los demonios. Si la protección cede antes de nuestra vuelta, con esto estará usted a salvo… al menos por un tiempo.

-Gracias… creo.

-No temas, Janine. Volveremos pronto.

Ray intentaba ser optimista. La pelirroja decidió tener ciertas reservas. Ese amuleto podía funcionar… pero aun así se encargaría de que su pistola permaneciera cargada y a mano. Por las dudas.

Junto con Fausto, los Cazafantasmas se subieron al nuevo ecto-movil. Winston se puso al volante y entonces hizo la pregunta de rigor:

-¿Cómo vamos a sacar esta cosa del sótano?

-No se preocupe por eso. Sr. Zeddemore – Fausto sonrió – Adonde vamos, no va necesitar sacar el coche por arriba…

Hizo un pase mágico, recitó un conjuro en un idioma desconocido y de repente el piso se hundió bajo el ecto-movil.

Literalmente, la tierra se lo tragó, haciéndolo desaparecer junto con sus ocupantes.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Janine, asombrada.

* * *

**3 **

**El Infierno. **

Nuevamente, el paisaje agreste y rocoso, surcado por ríos de lava ardiente y de fuego. A bordo del acorazado ecto-movil, los Cazafantasmas se movían a toda velocidad por el escarpado terreno sin dejar de mirar por las enrejadas ventanillas laterales del vehículo todo cuanto les rodeaba con asombro, miedo, estupor y fascinación científica –en el caso de Egon–.

-Vaya que hace _un_ _poquito_ de calor aquí, ¿eh? – Peter se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano – ¿No tendrá hielo en su sombrero, Sr. Fausto?

-Me temo que no, Dr. Venkman. Estoy ahorrando mis energías místicas para lo que vamos a encontrar más adelante.

-Genial – Peter resopló – Chicos, el mago entró en modo ahorro de batería – miró a Egon y a Ray – ¿Se les olvidó poner el aire acondicionado cuando diseñaron este cachivache?

-De hecho, Pete, tenemos aire acondicionado aquí dentro – le informó Winston, al volante.

-¿Y por qué no está encendido?

-Lo está. Parece que es inútil refrescarse en este sitio.

-Válgame Dios – Peter revoleó los ojos hacia arriba – Díganme al menos que no falta mucho, por favor…

-El sitio está justo frente a nosotros – informó Fausto – Una vez atravesemos esa colina, lo veremos.

-Fascinante – dijo Egon. Llevaba su medidor de PKE consigo – Estoy tomando unas lecturas asombrosas. Todo el lugar está cargado de energía psico-magnoterica a niveles colosales.

-Traducción, Ray.

-Peter, lo que Egon acaba de decir es que todo el entorno es sobrenatural hasta la medula – explicó – Hasta la más ínfima partícula de este sitio desafía las leyes de la física.

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio en el grupo. Habían rebasado la colina y ya podían ver su destino final…

Majestuosa y terrible, una ciudad se alzaba allá al fondo. Una ciudad tenebrosa que era casi un calco de Nueva York en todo; hasta tenía altísimos rascacielos y puentes colgantes. La única diferencia visible con la Manhattan original era que se veía desolada, abandonada y descuidada. Un enorme letrero de chapa oxidada colocado al costado del camino anunciaba su nombre…

-¡Deben estar bromeando! – exclamó Peter, estupefacto - _¿Helltown? ¿Bienvenidos a Helltown?_ – enarcó una ceja – Evidentemente, alguien tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.

-Helltown es su nombre actual, Dr. Venkman – explicó Fausto – Una vez se la conoció como la Ciudad de Dis.

-¿Ciudad de Dis? – Peter arrugó la frente – ¿Quién les pone los nombres a las cosas aquí? Que gusto espantoso.

-Nunca has leído la _"Divina Comedia"_ de Dante, ¿verdad, Peter? – preguntó Ray, con cierta sorna.

-Prefiero las películas de acción, gracias. La comedia no es mi fuerte. No es un género que me guste… ni en libros ni en el cine.

Ray suspiró.

-¿Es allí donde está ese cristal que buscamos, Sr. Fausto? – quiso saber Winston.

-Sí. Está ahí. En el interior de ese rascacielos de piedra. No será fácil obtenerlo. Lo custodia Mefisto.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Un duque del Infierno, Dr. Venkman. Lucifer en persona le encargó en su momento el cuidado del cristal. No lo entregará tan fácilmente. El verdadero peligro para todos empieza ahora, amigos míos. Espero que estén listos.

-No lo estamos, pero da igual. Hay un viejo dicho que reza: _"Si estas en el baile, pues baila" _– Peter le tocó el hombro a Winston. Le indicó un sitio frente al rascacielos – Detente allí.

* * *

**4 **

Había una inscripción en la puerta de entrada. Al bajar del ecto-movil, los Cazafantasmas pudieron leerla.

-_"Totam spem relinquite hunc locum adeuntes" _– recitó Egon, solemne.

-Latín, ¿no? – Ray silbó – Increíble.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Winston.

-_"Que los que entren abandonen toda esperanza"_ – tradujo para su amigo.

Winston se estremeció.

-Qué curioso. Teníamos un profesor en la universidad que ponía lo mismo a la entrada de todas sus clases – contó Peter – Y era cierto. Los que entrabamos abandonábamos toda esperanza… _de entretenernos_. Era aburridísimo el viejo.

Sonrió. Su gesto bromista no encontró eco en sus compañeros. Encogiéndose de hombros, los cuatro y el mago traspasaron el umbral.

Dentro, se hallaron con un vestíbulo vacío. No se veía ni un alma. Al fondo había lo que parecía ser un viejo ascensor con las puertas abiertas. No sin ciertos recelos, subieron al mismo.

-¿Qué piso? – preguntó Ray, estudiando el tablero.

-666 – respondió Fausto, lacónico.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? –Peter suspiró. Ray halló el botón y lo presionó. Con un traqueteo, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador se puso en marcha.

Un buen rato después, llegaban al piso 666. Apenas se abrieron las puertas de nuevo, ingresaron en una fastuosa sala donde el mismo Mefisto en persona los saludó.

-Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando… aunque mentiría si no dijera que a quien más ganas tenia de volver a ver es a ti, Fausto – el demonio sonrió – ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te tratan el éxito, la fama y la fortuna que conseguiste gracias a mí?

Mefistófeles era un demonio de aspecto pulcro y distinguido. Sí, su piel era roja y sí, tenía dos pequeños cuernos sobre la frente y una larga cola que terminaba en punta surgiéndole del trasero, pero a diferencia de sus otros hermanos condenados vestía con elegancia un traje de empresario de color blanco y hablaba un inglés tan perfecto, que se diría que si obviábamos su sobrenatural apariencia, seria indistinguible de alguien nacido en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Ray se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Es una vieja historia – repuso Fausto, serio – No tiene importancia.

-Oh, vamos, viejo amigo – Mefisto sonrió otra vez. Se sirvió una copa de un licor de alguna clase – No se los ha dicho, ¿verdad? Veo que no – bebió un trago, con deleite – Fausto y yo somos compinches desde la Edad Media, aproximadamente, cuando me invocó en su laboratorio alquímico buscando la fórmula de la inmortalidad y ciertos poderes y secretos. Su alma es mía y la obtendré el día que muera… Pero el muy bribón ha conseguido eludirme todos estos siglos… hasta el día de hoy.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate, demonio!- Fausto había enfurecido - ¡No vinimos a hablar! ¡Queremos el _"Corazón de las Tinieblas"_! ¡Sabemos que tú lo tienes! ¡Entréganoslo!

-¿Te refieres a este cristal? – Mefisto sacó de entre sus ropas un cuarzo carmesí – A que no es bonito, ¿eh? Y sospecho que lo quieres para robarle a Satán todos sus poderes… algo que no voy a permitir que suceda.

-¡Tú sirves a Lucifer!

-Ya no más – Mefisto le guiñó un ojo – El viejo emperador de esta desolada tierra no pincha ni corta en esta historia. Ya no más. Ahora Satán es el rey indiscutible del Infierno y me debo a mi nuevo patrón… de modo que si quieren este cristal, tendrán que quitármelo.

-Oh, ¿solo eso? – Peter encendió su nuevo equipo protónico. Sus compañeros le imitaron – No veo entonces cual sería el problema…

-Simpático – Mefisto volvió a sonreír, enseñando una boca repleta de colmillos – Dígame, Dr. Venkman… ¿Le gustan los perros?

-¿Qué?

El demonio silbó. Un gruñido se dejó oír en la sala. Una figura canina inmensa de tres cabezas salió de las sombras, lista para atacar.

-¿Qué narices es eso? – preguntó Winston, helado.

-Cerbero – dijo Fausto – El perro del Infierno.

El demoniaco animal volvió a gruñir.

-Eh… _¿Perrito?_ – Peter retrocedió, tragando saliva.

-¡ATACA! – le ordenó Mefisto.

**FIN DE LA PARTE TRES**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 La descripción de la Unidad de Contención está tomada de varias fuentes, siendo la principal la serie animada de los Cazafantasmas y el videojuego de 2009.**


End file.
